


Boxes and Blankets

by CinderPoppy (salamanderssmile)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/pseuds/CinderPoppy
Summary: Graves and T.F. move in together and have to deal with unpacking.





	Boxes and Blankets

Boxes. Heaps of them, of varying sizes, cluttering every inch of the sparse living room. Tobias squinted at it all, groaning. Unpacking was going to be a bitch. All the clothes, all the  _ everything _ . It was enough to make him dramatically fall back onto Graves, leaning against him, hand on his own forehead.

“I think I'm about to die.” T.F. said in a breathless voice. Graves shoved him off, causing him to laugh.

“Stop with the act, Tobias.” Graves replied, already heading towards one of the bigger boxes.

“Act?! You wound me, Malcolm.” T.F. pressed a hand against his chest, giving Graves a pout.

“Come ‘ere and help me, drama queen.” Malcolm had opened a box with a microwave and a blender.

They spent the rest of the morning sorting through kitchen appliances, bathroom products, and clutter they had accumulated over the years. They were barely through half of it when Graves’ stomach growled. Looking at the mess of a kitchen they currently had, T.F. decided to order. They bickered over what kind of order they should get, as usual, until they settled on the timeless classic of pizza, as usual.

They sat around doing nothing while waiting for the pizza delivery person. T.F. woefully lamented not being able to eat seafood, Graves laughed as Tobias sprawled across his lap in his theatrics. When the food arrived, they were both starving enough that it was gone in a matter of minutes.

Continuing on their work, they painstakingly arranged the clutter -  _ decoration _ , T.F. insisted - around the living area. The apartment slowly started to look more like a place they lived in and less like a minimalist photograph. And after most of the clutter, came the clothes, which they piled on the bed. Tobias’ took most of the space.

And then, the shoes. The endless swarm of them that T.F. owned and Graves’ five pairs. Adoringly, the con man separated each of them in matching pairs on the living room’s floor. Graves watched as his boyfriend all but cooed over the shoes. His smile when looking at some of them, recounting a memory or another, made it worth it. Tobias could be insufferable, but it was hard for Graves not to love him. He chalked it up to the con man charm.

When they moved all the footwear to the appropriate place, the sun had already set. T.F.’s stories had thoroughly distracted them, it seemed. Tiredly, they decided to go out to eat, and think about the rest of the boxes later. They barely paid attention to what they ordered, eating lazily as the exhaustion started to set in. By the time they were walking back to the apartment, Tobias was clinging to Graves’ arm, eyelids droopy. Malcolm blushed slightly as the long haired man leaned heavily against him on the street. He liked it, but he wasn't about to tell Tobias that.

When they arrived at their place, they made a beeline to the bed, only to find it occupied by heaps of clothing. Horrified, they looked at each other, too tired to even consider putting all of it away. T.F. suggested the couch, but Graves was already at it in one of the boxes they hadn't even touched, pulling out blankets. Chatting nonstop, Tobias followed him to the living room, where Malcolm set the blankets on the floor and threw the cushions on the couch in the nest he had made. T.F. giggled with glee as he realized Graves’ practical genius. One of the reasons he had fallen for the man, surely.

Stripping down to only their underwear, they threw themselves on the blankets pile, cuddling up to each other in a tangle of limbs. T.F.’s head was tucked under Graves’ chin, his long hair spread over his shoulder and cushions. Unconsciously, Malcolm laid a kiss on the top of the other’s head. It simply felt like the right thing to do at the moment. In answer, T.F. laughed, quiet and almost hysterical. Graves grunted before asking:

“What’re ye laughing about?” His voice was as soft it could get, and it warmed Tobias’ heart to hear it.

“We're living together. You and I.” He laughed again. “Can you believe it?”

“Yeah, I don't know how I found myself this annoying a roommate.” Graves said with genuine fondness.

“Oh,  _ my _ roommate is an absolute brute who won't allow me to properly care for my hygiene.” T.F. replied, letting out a fake, long suffering sigh.

“A thirty minutes shower is not proper hygiene, it's a waste.” Graves huffed, pulling T.F. closer to himself.

“See? An absolute brute.” He could feel Tobias’ smile against his skin. After a long pause, T.F. continued. “I'm happy, though. Really.”

“And I'm tired, so how ‘bout we shut our mouths and sleep?” Graves tried to deflect the fact he was blushing down to his chest with just a slight bit of rudeness, hoping the other wouldn't notice.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Tobias answered with a smile.

Graves huffed again before smiling himself. Of course T.F. noticed. He knew him too well.


End file.
